


I Wish You Loved Me

by deanlovessammymorethanpie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dumb boys are dumb, Gen, M/M, Mutual Pining, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 19:38:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanlovessammymorethanpie/pseuds/deanlovessammymorethanpie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is in love with Dean.  Dean is in love with Sam. And only the Samulet knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wish You Loved Me

**Author's Note:**

> Mild spoilers for 4.01 - Lazarus Rising.

“You probably want this back.”

Sam dug the amulet out from under his tee-shirt, and tried not to think about the nights when he would let himself strip bare, save the thin cord, and lie down in the dark, spread his legs against the cold sheets, and think about Dean. About threading his long fingers through Dean’s short hair, about the flush of pink, high on Dean’s lovely cheekbones, as his little brother kissed him senseless, about wrapping his legs around Dean and meeting his thrusts, his brother’s name tumbling mindlessly from his lips, a mantra, a prayer. Sam gripped the soft leather tight in his fist one last time before handing it to his brother.

Dean could smell Sam on the leather as he slipped the amulet over his head. Cheap motel shampoo, their usual kind of laundry detergent, and the sweetly vanilla scent that seemed to cling to Sam. Partly the smell of crumbling books and whisper-soft pages, partly the sweat of Sam’s own skin, delicious and heady to Dean. He could smell something darker there, too, something he couldn’t place. Something he almost felt he knew. And when the smooth metal touched the fabric of his shirt, he was grateful that Sam had looked away because he couldn’t help how his eyes slid closed and his skin tingled as his brother’s heat sank into his flesh.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! I got this idea stuck in my head after coming across a gif set of that moment on tumblr. I've not written a lot of Supernatural, but the way that those two boys get stuck in my head, I'm sure I'll be back.


End file.
